Unveil His Secrets
by MagicStar2
Summary: Harry never knew Sirius was in love, and he never knew he had more secrets in his life to unveil. The worst part is, Harry has to team up with Draco to figure it out...and beat Voldemort one last time.


Chapter One

The sun was brighter than usual, and the streets of 21 Beckham Drive were clearer than normal. The light peeked through the blinds in his room. His eyes opened slowly. Stretching before he stood, he felt like today was the day of the Quidditch World Cup again, but it wasn't.

Seventeen-year-old, Harry Potter was finally feeling like he lived the perfect life. He was old enough to have his own apartment and he was loving life. Lupin was staying with him since he didn't feel like living in the place Sirius had been. Harry didn't mind. At least he wasn't with the Dursley's. 

Harry opened his window and leaned out. "Another day closer to another year at Hogwarts," He spoke, looking across the street to a huge manor. The Malfoy manor. "More Malfoy…"He sneered.

Harry turned around and glanced at his owl, Hedwig. He smiled and walked over to her cage. "Hey, girl," He whispered as he unlocked her cage and let her fly out of the window. After being locked up at the Dursley's so much, it was nice to see her flying into the sky like she wished.

Harry sighed and walked to his closet to find a shirt…that wasn't Dudley's. He sighed and walked out of the room, positive this year would be interesting.

Diagon Alley was crowded with people of all shapes, sizes, backgrounds…everything. Lupin walked beside Harry as they made their way to Gringotts Bank to withdraw spending money for Harry's last year at Hogwarts.

"Have you heard anything from Hermione or Ron lately?" Lupin asked, as they passed Ollivander's Wand Shop. Harry shrugged, his hands in the pockets of his coat. He looked over towards the bank and sighed.

"Hermione wrote me a week after my birthday. I heard from Ron the other day. They haven't been writing as often as usual, though," Harry spoke. Lupin let out a small smirk and glanced in Harry's direction.

"You can't blame them, Harry. They are just as busy as you. Dealing with their own lives and soon-to-be jobs. This year you three will hopefully have an unusual year at Hogwarts," He spoke. Harry smiled.

"No battles. No Voldemort…just us. I hope," Harry mumbled, walking up the steps. Lupin laughed and stayed at the street.

"Yeah, well. I will meet you over where Hagrid is? You see him? Well, how can you miss a big man like that?" Lupin chuckled. Harry smiled and waved to him before walking into the bank. 

The sun was setting and Harry sit in the den, dreaming of the next day when he would leave for Hogwarts. Lupin was already in bed, and had told Harry to get to sleeping to, but he couldn't. Tomorrow was just too big for him. In a way, Harry wanted to leave Hogwarts, but then again he didn't. It was still his home after all this time. He found himself lucky to be alive.

Harry sighed and looked towards an unpacked box of Lupin's. A brown leather book with gold, loopy engraved on it was sitting atop everything. Slowly, Harry stood to his feet and wandered over to it.

Harry picked up what he know saw was a photo album and sat on the floor. As he opened it he was greeted by a picture of two boys, both smiling widely and missing teeth. One blonde, the other with dark black hair. Underneath, in a woman's written hand was _Sirius and Reamus, Best Friends. _

A smile came to Harry's face as he realized that statement was true. They were best friends. Whenever Sirius was arguing with Molly at his mother's home in fifth year, Lupin helped him to stay out of trouble.

Harry turned the page. A picture of his mother and father. Lupin was there also, with a young blonde girl. Also, to his surprise, Sirius was holding a very lovely girl about their age. _James Potter & Lily Evans; Reamus Lupin & Sasha Taylor; Ariel Tomaine & Sirius Black. This is what you call authentic love!_

Harry raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of Sasha Taylor nor Ariel Tomaine. He thought he should as Lupin but deep inside something told him not to. So, he just closed the album and went towards his room. Finally, he would be able to sleep…maybe.

Platform 9¾ was crowded as ever as many parents were there to tell their children goodbye. Especially those graduating this year. They were taking special caution to protect the kids since the infamous Harry Potter was graduating this year and everyone knew who visited him unexpectedly every year. Though now, his drop in was very expected but not wanted.

Harry said goodbye to Lupin and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Nearly every seat was taken, but Hermione and Ron were waiting for him in one, Neville by their side. Harry smiled as he entered the compartment. "Hey!" He greeted.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, trying to catch a hold of his chocolate frog. Hermione gave him a soft smile as did Neville. 

"Hi, Harry," Neville spoke.

"Hello, Harry, how was your summer?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed and sat next to her. Yes, he liked Hermione. How could he not? She was so beautiful and smart and funny. Harry stopped his thoughts to answer her question.

"It was better than normal. I didn't have to worry about _Big D. _pestering me with his lies about me using magic again. So, yeah, I'd have to say it was perfect," Harry replied. Ron finally grabbed the frog and smirked.

"Well, at least your summer didn't consist of your parents still yelling about Fred and George escaping school every time you mentioned Chocolate Frogs or Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Sheesh, you'd think it happened yesterday!" Ron spoke, making Hermione roll her eyes. 

"Then why did they give you money for the snacks if they hated the thought of them?" Harry questioned. Hermione smiled at Harry.

"I let him borrow a bit of my money, that's all. He was begging and pleading. You should have seen him, he looked like a little dog…" Hermione joked. Ron just looked at her, his mouth full of food. Harry let out a laugh as did Hermione and Neville.

Then, Harry saw the smile on Hermione's face turn into a worried look. He turned around, faced by the blonde haired blue eyed Draco Malfoy, smirking. "Well, if it isn't Potter and his three bore friends," Draco snapped.

Hermione fumed. "Well, at least he has friends. All you have is your father, whom I would just call a puppeteer for his son!" She sneered back. Draco grinned wider.

"No strings attached, Granger," He spoke. 

Suddenly, a young girl with blonde hair and blazing green eyes peered over Draco's shoulder. She was very pretty. Hermione seemed to know her, because she greeted her with a happy sounding Hi and a wave. The girl smiled.

"Hey, Hermione!" She greeted. "Could I sit with you three?" Hermione nodded and gave Ron a look, making him scoot to make room for her. The girl ducked under Malfoy's arm and smiled. "'Scuse me…"

Harry smiled. For the first time he saw Draco Malfoy at a loss for words. It actually made him feel more powerful and stronger around him. Draco smiled at the girl as Hermione revealed who she was.

"Ron, Neville, Harry…_Malfoy_, this is Courtnee James. She's the daughter of my mother's friend. She transferred here from Durmstrang," Hermione informed them. Draco put out his hand, and surprisingly, Courtnee took his hand in her's and shook it. 

"I'm Draco…"

"Nice to meet you," Courtnee spoke. "Are you a friend of Harry's?" She questioned. Hermione bit her lip. Ron just grinned along with Neville. Harry wouldn't embarrass Draco. He was an adult almost. Harry flung his arm over Draco's shoulders, making him close his eyes, look to the ground and sigh. 

"We've been friends since before I was born!" Harry laughed. Courtnee gave Draco a smile as if she were infatuated. Draco looked back up to her.

"Is that right?" She spoke. Draco smirked.

"Yeah, that's about right…"

ß à 

****

A/n: Okay, that was the first chapter. So, this is gonna be good. Courtnee seems to think Draco and Harry _are _really friends. Harry has a crush on Hermione. He also found a picture of Ariel and Sasha…(read "Falling" to know who they are) So, this is gonna be a loooooooong story most likely…so be patient. Still, c'mon…Pirates Of The Caribbean is Cool. I care deeply about that story…review pwease!!! (gives away no spoilers if you want to see the movie)


End file.
